


King of Bartonia

by pentasine



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentasine/pseuds/pentasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by scifigrl47's series "In which Tony Stark builds himself some friends (but his family was assigned by Nick Fury)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Bartonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ordinary Workplace Hazards, Or SHIELD and OSHA Aren't On Speaking Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389598) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> I just couldn't get this image out of my head, so I had to draw it...
> 
> Done in black artist's sketch pen on paper.


End file.
